This invention pertains to fabrication of electronic devices such as integrated circuits; more specifically, this invention relates to deposition solutions for deposition of metals and/or metal alloys for electronic devices.
Wet chemical processes have become widely adopted for processing electronic devices that use copper metallization. Wet chemical processes such as electroless deposition (ELD) and electrochemical plating (ECP) are used for damascene and dual damascene copper fills for trenches, for deposition of cap or barrier layers, for deposition of adhesion layers, for deposition of seed layers, and other deposition processes. Numerous established deposition processes using a variety of deposition solutions exist and are in use for fabricating such devices.
The present inventor has made one or more discoveries that may be pertinent to deposition solutions suitable for applications such as wet chemical deposition of metals and/or metal alloys that can be used to fabricate electronic devices. The one or more deposition solutions may provide one or more improvements over existing deposition solutions.